Bleeding Heart
by MrQuinlansBloodDoll
Summary: Rose is saved from her abusive boyfriend by her succubus, who shows her real love still exists. Yuri. I don't own Warcraft.
1. Chapter 1

**Zirconia**: I know my writing sucks very badly but I figured I'd make a short first chapter. Not graphic or anything. More like a quick lick and a promise….you know, long story made short. I write best I can to throw the story/idea out there. I've just never wrote girl on girl action but for some reason when I made this couple…they just seemed so perfect together so I'm going to try writing girl on girl scenes in the future…beware xD

Oh, and no flames please! If I need to fix something...be nice about it.

* * *

"Laylenn, what is wrong with you?"

Rose sat on the floor, holding her cheek while she looked up at her lover. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

She had a bad feeling about this relationship from the very beginning, warlocks and paladins just do not go well together. Why she even started dating him, she had no idea.

"What's wrong with you, demon?" Laylenn said, calmly, as he watched her stand. His eyes traveled over her bare body, lips curling into a smirk at the sight of bruises on her skin.

__

Why must it be this way?

"You're weak, Master."

"What?"

"You. Are. Weak." The succubus repeated herself, "I sense when people are horny and I can identify people by that scent."

Rose just looked down at the ground where she was picking herbs.

"Your lover is a piece of shit."

Rose didn't even know why she bothered to summon her succubus, all she did was say hurtful things and point out her mistakes.

"Keep me out when you return home."

"Why?" She looked at her master with a glare, "Are you to good for me to be seen with you?"

The demon's voice was full of hate when she spoke.

The blood elf looked beside her and grabbed the demon, hugging her to her chest, "I don't want him to hurt you, too. Unlike most warlocks, I don't want to treat my demons like slaves."

Her succubus spoke, softly, "But, why not? That's what you're supposed to do…"

"I look at my demons as friends and equals. I know you don't like me and I've only recently learned to summon you but I don't want you to get hurt." Arms embraced her back and she relaxed in the demon's hug with a soft sigh.

'But, we were not meant to be treated as equals…'

"Rose…"

"Yes?"

"My name, I don't believe I told you my name."

Rose looked up into her demon's eyes, "N-no, you haven't."

"It's Hestai." She smiled, "Now. Let's go pay your boyfriend a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Zirconia**: I made a picture of Hestai and Rose from a base on DeviantArt! Wo0t!

They're calling for tornado warnings and bad storms tonight so I figured I'd post this chapter in case something happened….so yay! I rushed through it but tried to make it longer than the first chapter even though I'm pretty sure this is going to be the last chapter of the fic. Short stories of these two will pop up in the future, I promise!

* * *

"Darling in my heart  
I know we'll never part  
O darling  
Your sweet heart belongs to me

Pretty birds may woo  
And steal a kiss or two  
But darling  
Your sweet heart will still be true

I kissed you as you took my hand  
O dear you're such a big strong man  
Like a rosebud aching for the spring  
I need to tell you once more

Darling in my heart  
I know we'll never part  
O darling  
Your sweet heart belongs to me

Pretty birds may woo  
And steal a kiss or two  
But darling  
Your sweet heart will still be true

Did I take you for a...?  
Did I make another-  
Another great mistake?  
You're such a handsome charmer  
But there's a hole in your armor  
There's leagues of scheming sirens  
Plying you with witchy sighings  
Praying for a taste of your sweet...

I feel it to my soul  
Dear your hands are growing cold  
Oh darling that's a cheap heart showing through  
The pecking bird did stoop  
To steal a drop or two  
But dear your bleeding heart  
Belongs to me

Your pretty words are peeling  
Under the rotting ceiling  
You've got another face  
The dirty walls are breathing  
I've got a real sick feeling  
Your secret trapped so neatly  
Locked inside, your head's beneath me  
Preying on the taste of your sweet...

A whipped and broken mule  
Would crack from a trick so cruel  
But darling you mistook me for a fool  
Your gold digging bird will stoop  
To swallow more worms than you  
As her priceless hole spits out  
The last of you

Darling in my heart  
I know we'll never part  
O darling  
Your sweet heart belongs to me

Pretty birds may woo  
And steal a kiss or two  
But darling  
Your sweet heart will still be true

O my charming nothing!  
Let me tell you something  
You made a Great Mistake  
Did you think you'd lose me?  
Welcome to your tragic movie!  
You've let this screaming siren slip into your den of lying  
Preying on the last of your sweet... "

-Two Ton Boa, Bleeding Heart

youtube .com/watch?v=5NM0YeJh9_E copy and paste without the space.

* * *

All she saw was red before she covered her eyes, a crowd had gathered when she arrived. Her boyfriend's drunken yelling seemed to attract almost all of the people in Silvermoon.

They had seen, what she done was in self defense.

She had finally managed to stand up to him with the help of Hestai. The warlock was hit quite a few times but she eventually knocked him to the ground where he lay motionless.

Thankfully, she had a home in Murder Row now. It had been almost a full day since the incident with the paladin.

"Master?"

She jumped at the sound of Hestai's voice, forgetting she was there.

"Are you ok?"

Rose looked down at her arms which were full of the bruises from the night before. Her now dead boyfriend had broken her wrist and it was bandaged up with strong but soft white material. The black eye, the healer said, would have to heal on it's on, as well as the bruises on her chest and back, "Y-you don't have to call me Master, I don't control you or anything.

"...You should rest, Master. Sleep would do you good."

Nightmares would come, sleep needed to be avoided until absolutely necessary but she could get comfortable. Taking off her robe, Hestai winced upon seeing the bruises on her back and thighs. It was then when Hestai saw her master's true side. She was fragile.

Hestai caught her before she fell to the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Silence spread throughout the room, everything quiet except for the warlock's sobs. Tears of joy and happiness, after five years of being beaten and raped…she was finally free from all the pain and silent suffering.

Sobs eventually stopped after awhile of being in the demon's arms. Naked and bruised, she held onto the demon, letting her pick her up and lay her on the white silk sheets that covered the soft bed. The material felt so wonderful against her skin as she relaxed her tired and sore muscles, feeling as if she hadn't truly been able to rest since before she even met the paladin.

"I will watch over you. Nothing will harm you, no nightmares. Rest." Hestai leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rose's bruised lips before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

As promised, Hestai sat beside her on the bed and kept watch, ready to chase away anything and everything that tried to harm her master.

Green eyes opened, slowly after feeling a warm breeze from an opened window. Hestai stood beside the bed, looking down at her, "By the way…"

"Y-yes?"

"You tell anyone my name and I will kill you." She smiled a sweet smile at her master, who nodded and snuggled into the pillows, "Thank you."

The demon climbed onto the bed and kissed her on the cheek. Stroking her master's long rose red hair, Hestai pulled the other female into her arms. Never in a million years did she think she would develop feelings for any of her masters. But then again, all of her previous masters were men.

Men, they were a joke to her. Always thinking and acting like they own everything, always thinking they are better than females. As a succubus; she had to deal with other warlocks, males of course, who only learned to summon her for one thing. Having a female master was different, very different now that she knew Rose thought of her as more than a slave or even a demon.

'I've never been treated as an equal before.' She thought, watching Rose turn over to lay on her front, 'I knew she was an odd one after she first summoned me but…now that I know her a little better, she isn't so bad.'

Hestai hated Rose, at first. But now-

Rose lifted a hand and stretched it out towards the window, feeling the wind blowing through it.

The demon blinked in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Feeling the wind."

-now she found herself becoming attached to this weird blood elf.

"Why are you reaching for it?"

"In hopes of possibly becoming one with it and being carried away from this place?"

"Ugh, you're weird." Hestai sat up on her knees, crossing her arms. She couldn't help but back down at the warlock.

"I know, I get that a lot. I-it doesn't bother me anymore." Sitting up, green eyes gazed at the succubus in front of her, "Hestai, why did you tell me your name? Most demons don't-"

"I'm opening this other window. It's stuffy in here, don't you think?"

Outside, the sun was shining through the window a bit and Murder Row didn't look so dark and gloomy for once.

"There we go. Air."

Hestai seemed kind of snappy with her last comment which made Rose think of something, "D-do you want to go back to your world?"

"No." Hestai never rested in this world or hers, it always just made her feel horrible once she was to wake up in either place. She didn't need sleep anyway, she'd sleep after she'd die, which wasn't going to be any time soon. Could she die? Probably not but she could care less.

Silence passed between the two for quite a while before Hestai turned around, seeing her master sitting on the side of the bed and running her fingers over her bruised arms and the wrist brace. Sadness was written all over her facial expression.

Her muscles hurt like she had been working out for hours without stopping and the slightest touch on her skin would cause her a great amount of pain.

A few minutes later, she he looked up to see Hestai with a cup of juice, holding it out to her.

"Thank you."

Eventually, she stood and wrapped a robe around herself before making her way to a table in front of one of the opened windows. Her herb bag was picked up and some vials were sorted in front of her along with various herbs and small flowers. Hestai stepped up beside her, looking at the many plants. She reached out and picked up a certain flower that caught her eye, "This isn't an herb."

Rose grabbed the rose out of her demon's hand, "I-I know, I just…like this type of flower." She gently hugged the rose to her chest and her minion laughed, "W-what is it?"

"You're so odd." Rose looked down but Hestai grabbed her chin and lifted her head up, "It's amazing. Amazing in a good way. I can't believe I'm saying this but…I want to get to know you better. That, and your stuttering is cute."

Rose smiled then wrapped her arms around her demon's waist, laying her head against her chest. Hestai was confused but hugged her back, "Starved for affection, much?"

"You really…have no idea…"

"I would have an idea if you told me."

Rose began to explain how no one accepted her because she was so different. She had no friends when she was little, forced to play alone. When she was a teenager, by blood elf standards, she was taunted a lot. She never had a boyfriend, none of the guys around the area liked her. After she became a warlock, she met a paladin. He said he loved her but after about three days…things changed.

"So you stayed with him for so many years because he claimed to love you?"

"Y-yes. I-I had never really been loved by anyone. All I have ever felt is sadness. E-even my parents were strict with me, never having time to spend with me. Eventually, I just stopped believing in any and all types of love all together. It doesn't exist for me." A sigh left her lips before she spoke again, "When I became a warlock…I-I figured I could summon demons and possibly become friends with them. The imp is cute but gets on my nerves half the time with his random talking about nothing, I guess I do that sometimes so I can't blame him. My voidwalker just complains when he is summoned. 'Send me back!' and 'Why'd you bring me here?' is all I hear from him. Y-you can be snappy when I summon you."

"Snappy? That's me in general, honey. Did you think I was going to be happy about being forced to do things for someone."

"I-I…" She stopped, not knowing what to say.

"But...you're different. You haven't forced me to do anything at all."

Hestai leaned down so she was level with the sitting blood elf and placed the back of her hand on her cheek. Before she could stop herself, she gently pressed her lips against hers.

"Apparently, you are not like the others who have summoned me in the past, love. I do think I'm going to like you!"

* * *

**Zirconia**: Sucky ending, I know. Nothing M-rated here but the fics in the future will be along with some cute ones. No flames please!


End file.
